


Conventional Whimsy

by clarityhiding



Series: Tales from the House of Mau [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Conventions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason takes his comic/game/hobby store to a convention; Tim and Cassie tag along for the ride.





	Conventional Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts).



> This takes place a few years after Questhook and was written as a birthday present for chibi_nightowl. *throws confetti*

Jason didn't used to bother bringing Knight & Page to many cons outside of the general Gotham-Metropolis area. Since he's started dating Tim, though, he's warmed up a lot more to this whole weird culture he's found himself dropped into, and has been branching out. Though, if he's honest, it's a good thing one of them brings in the big bucks with a cushy job at WayneTech, because there's no way he could support his boyfriend's dice habit on his own. Currently, he's staked out in the dealer's hall at a medium-size affair in upstate Maine.

Cassie brings Tim back to Knight & Page's booth a little before one on the last day of the con. "Here. I want to look at some weaponry demos, but _someone_ is getting grumpy and needs his afternoon nap," she says, leaning over the table and unceremoniously dumping three bulging bags on the floor next to Tim's backpack before untangling the tail worked into the decorative loops on her doublet and passing Jason the overgrown lizard from where he's been riding on her shoulder.

"I don't need a nap," Tim mutters, smoke escaping his mouth in large enough puffs that it's clear he really does. Stupid idiot only starts smoking when he gets irritable, which happens when he's short on sleep more often than not.

"Hush," Jason admonishes, cuddling the small dragon to his chest and running a finger down his spine. "I know it's the afternoon lull, but we don't need anyone hearing you. Do you want your hoard?" It's not Tim's full collection, of course, just his favorites in large, towel-lined box that comes with them to these conventions, but it's apparently close enough to offer some sort of comfort.

"I got new stuff!" Tim squeaks, scrambling out of Jason's lap and into one of the bags, rooting through it.

Jason glances around nervously. There's supposed to be a strong notice-me-not spell on all of the stuff behind the makeshift counter aside from Jason, but he's not sure of the quality of the valerian he used to cast it. Usually he uses fresh stuff from the shop next to Knight & Page, but somehow it got forgotten at home in the mad rush to pack and he had to make do with some questionable dried stuff from a pet store a few blocks from the hotel.

"Relax," Cassie tells him. "No one noticed all morning, even when everyone was poking at him during the costume contest."

"How did that go?" Jason asks, unable to help himself.

"Everyone liked my wing covers," Tim chirps, the words somewhat muffled as he backs out of bag. There's a small sack clutched in his teeth, and Jason doesn't doubt it contains yet more ridiculously expensive dice. It's possible his boyfriend has a problem. "They wanted to know what Cassie used to make me red."

"Don't worry, I told them vegetable dye," she reassures him. "Everyone thought he was an unusual variety of iguana with some very convincing fake wings. We nearly won first place."

"We lost to an Eowyn who dressed her eight-year-old up as Merry Brandybuck," Tim grumbles. "It's not fair, I can't compete with _kids_."

He's puffing again, so Jason makes an executive decision and scoops him up, sack and all, and deposits him in the box with his travel hoard. Sounds of rummaging about immediately ensue, no doubt the dragon is busy arranging his new acquisitions just _so_.

When the sounds even out into a soft, thrumming purr, Jason turns to Cassie. "Second place, then?"

"Second place," she confirms. "Which means we've got to show up again this evening at the ending ceremony to receive the award. Sorry, you aren't getting your boyfriend back today."

"Already got him back," he's quick to say, because Tim is Tim and Jason loves him, no matter what shape he's in. "Honestly, it's fine, he explained that might happen when he cooked up this costume contest scheme."

"Well, if you're sure it's not an issue…"

"Go, enjoy yourself," he tells her, shooing her away. "You can pick him up later, before the ceremony."

She waves goodbye and disappears back into the throng of people, and then Jason's back fielding questions and helping customers, sometimes even making sales. After a while, he feels a warm weight settle in his lap, and a small, leathery hand wraps itself around his thumb.

"Hey," Jason asks when there's finally a break in the flow of people. "Want something to eat?"

"Chicken?" Tim immediately suggests. "I caught a cockroach earlier, but it wasn't as very filling."

"Ew. You better brush your teeth before you try kissing me with that mouth."

"You let the _cat_ lick you all the time. Do you have any idea where else that tongue has been?"

"The cat is our landlord," Jason reminds him. "If she wants to lick me, I'm not gonna argue."

"This is blatant speciesism," Tim grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch the booth while I grab us some lunch? No flaming or talking," Jason reminds him.

"Can I bite anyone who tries to take your stuff?"

"Yes, but try not to draw blood."

"Ugh. You never let me have _any_ fun."

"Not true. I let you have plenty of fun," Jason reminds him. "It just works better for you to be human-shaped for that."

"This… is a fair point," the dragon agrees. He darts up Jason's arm to his shoulder, then stretches out to delicately lick his cheek. "Love you."

It's hard to argue with dragon-kisses, even in the face of cockroach breath. With an exasperated sigh, Jason drops his own kiss to the top of Tim's head before setting the dragon down on the table. "Love you too, you overgrown lizard."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
